The Two New Sages of Six Paths
by Miseryisfun
Summary: A different change of events happened the night the masked man attacks. Now two children, who both have half of the Kyuubi inside them, are also armed with the eyes of the Sage of the six paths. *Eventual-godlike Naruto and Sasuke, not yaoi*.
1. Chapter 1

Minato watched as the masked man was about to destroy the village. Minato began trying to think about how he can do this.

The masked man had the rinnegan in one eye and the sharingan in the other. Which terrified Minato, due to the fact that the masked man is even stronger than the Kyubi himself.

'So he already killed Nagato and took one of his eyes…..how can I defeat him? He has the mangekyou sharingan, which alone matched my strength. He has the Kyuubi and the rinnegan as well…if I can just find a way…..' Minato thought in despair.

"What's wrong Minato? You scared of what I have become?" The masked man taunted.

Right then, Hiruzen, A, and Killer B jumped in front of him. Minato's eyes widened.

"Like I'd let my rival lose so quickly." A stated sternly.

"YEAH! We're always trying, and we always have good timing!" B rapped.

The masked man chuckled, "Even with your help, you can't defeat me."

Those three began fighting the masked man, and weren't doing so well. He would just fade through their jutsu and attack easily.

But that took the masked man's attention off Minato, who can start trying to deal with the Kyubi. Minato knew what he had to do.

'I'm sorry Naruto…' Minato thought to himself, as he teleported towards his son and teleported back.

Minato told Kushina the plan and she tearfully nodded. She used her chakra chains and held Kurama in place, and Minato summoned Gamabunta for good measure.

"Eight trigrams sealing!" Minato exclaimed.

Kurama turned around just in time to have the yang half of his chakra sealed within Naruto. The fox shrunk about half its size, but still was massive. It glared at Minato angrily.

To Minato and Kushina's horror, the fox was now only the pure evil side. It turned darker and even colder. Minato was able to throw his son to Kakashi just before they got destroyed by the yin Kurama.

Kakashi caught him, and had tears swelling down his face. Kakashi began running away.

The masked man had killed A and Hiruzen, and B was unconcious. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need both halves of Kurama to destroy this village." The masked man said, with his mask with two eye holes.

He began walking over to the yin half, but was startled to see another masked man. He stood there stiff.

"That's my old mask. Where did you get it?" The two eyed-masked man asked.

The other masked man chuckled, "I know who you are. Yet, you don't know who I am. And let me tell you, you're not really Madara."

The two-eyed masked man spoke surprised, he asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"I am an Uchiha as well….." The man stated, as he used his mangekyou sharingan to teleport.

The original masked man narrowed his eyes through his mask.

'He either has Obito's eyes...or he could be….impossible. How can that be?' The masked man pondered.

The next thing that the masked man knows, is that the Yin half of the Kyubi disappears. The masked man's sharingan flashed angrily.

'No…only one is that powerful…I better leave incase he decides to control the Kyubi…I can just kill him later..' He thought before teleporting himself.

* * *

Kakashi was running but was stopped by a man in a mask; it had red swirl and semi long black hair. Kakashi got into fighting position.

"You will not come any closer!" Kakashi warned/yelled.

The other man said nothing, before knocking Kakashi out. He looked down at Naruto with a smile.

'You will do good deeds one day.' He thought, as his sharingan flashed.

* * *

Itachi awoke from being off the floor he began panicking. He began running from room to room, trying to find his brother. He sighed from relief when he saw his baby brother in his crib.

'Who knocked me out? And it's odd that the person who knocked me out put my baby brother in his crib.' Itachi thought.

* * *

**How was it? Yes, there are two masked men. I hope you can guess who is who eventually.**

**No, they will not be god-level from the beginning. They will just be better than what they were.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was an outcast, and shunned at age five. Everyone didn't even talk to him period. He was only a five year old and was already genin-level…without training. Everyone was afraid of him for three specific reasons.

A, he had half of a demon inside him. Even though it is the "good half", it still was a demon that took the lives of a lot of the people's friends and relatives.

B, when Kakashi was knocked out by the "rinnegan-less masked man", the man apparently put the other rinnegan eye that the other masked man stole from Nagato.

C, his appearance. The rinnegan eye that Naruto had was very similar to Kakashi's sharingan. It hurt like crap when it was visible. So, he had to put grow his hair out a little on the left side of his face, to cover an eye patch that covered his eyes.

Naruto, despite having a demon inside him and the rinnegan, was still only genin level. He didn't know how to use the rinnegan, and if it was active it would hurt him severely. And two, how was he supposed to know how to control the demon inside him?

But despite all of this, and the hatred from the villagers, Naruto did have some people that cherished him.

There was his godfather Jiraiya, who was his guardian. Jiraiya often took Naruto on trips with him.

There was obviously Kakashi, who was the one that saved him. However, they weren't as close as they should be.

There was also the fifth hokage, Tsunade Senju who loved Naruto like her own son. Naruto likes to call her, "Grandma Tsunade." Which pisses her off.

And finally, there was Iruka. Iruka was like a big brother to Naruto. Iruka would do anything for him.

Naruto was truly happy.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was dreaming about his brother training him and becoming stronger than him.

**'Brat. He's about to kill you.' A demonic voice stated, a little too gleefully.**

Sasuke eyes snapped open and he barely rolled out of the way from the man who was about to kill him. The man glared.

"Come back you demon!" An Uchiha screamed at him.

"Wha-at?" The young Sasuke choked out.

An eleven year old Itachi appeared and killed the Uchiha. Itachi looked panicky.

"Sasuke, come over here now." Itachi said, as calmly as possible.

Sasuke ran over to Itachi and Itachi hugged him, before picking him up bridal style. Sasuke looked up in confusion.

"Why did he want to kill me? And he called me a demon…." Sasuke asked as tears streamed down his face.

"Shh….shh." Itachi said, as he began running with Sasuke in his arms.

Sasuke ran out of his house at full speed and narrowly dodged several kunai aimed at the brothers. The Uchiha were glaring in hatred.

"KILL THE DEMON!" They yelled angrily.

Fugaku and Mikoto appeared and killed some of the Uchiha that were trying to kill their sons. They turned their head to them.

"Itachi, run away from this village. And protect your brother." Fugaku stated, as he turned back.

"I love…both of you. Now go!" Mikoto exclaimed, as she began fighting against her own mother.

"Right." Itachi stated, as he began running.

A now scared, sorrowful, and confused Sasuke looked up at his brother. Itachi saw the village outskirts and ran as fast as he could. He ran right through the doors.

* * *

Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk, "You tried killing a five year-old! And you expect me to forgive you!?"

The living Uchiha protested, "He had the pure evil half of a demon sealed inside him!"

Tsunade was about to boil, "Against his will AND HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT!"

That made the Uchiha be a little taken aback before one replied, "What if it went crazy again!?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "You all are Uchiha. You can control that with your eyes….Heck! You could teach the five year old to control it when he is older!"

That shut them up and made them twitch nervously. She glared at them.

"I should execute all of you! Out of my office!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

She then got a sorrowful expression, 'If their own flesh and blood tried to kill them…..what about Naruto?'

* * *

Naruto was sleeping in his bed while Jiraiya typed his next book. He got a knock on the door.

'Who could that be at this time of night?' Jiraiya wondered.

Jiraiya walked over and opened the door. He grew a serious expression when Tenzo stood there.

"Hokage-sama said to pack your bags, and pack Naruto's bags and meet us at the Hokage's office." Tenzo stated.

"Alright." Jiraiya nodded.

'What does she want with Naruto? Wait…..does this have anything to do with the attempt on Sasuke's life?' Jiraiya thought solemnly.

* * *

Jiraiya, and a sleeping Naruto appeared at the Hokage's office. Jiraiya was surprised to see Tenzo still there, and Iruka there as well. All had packed supplies.

"What's our mission Tsunade-sama?" Tenzo asked.

"You four are leaving this village for at least five years. It's not safe for Naruto." Tsunade stated seriously.

Tenzo, Iruka, and Jiraiya all nodded. They picked their bags up, and began walking out of the village.

* * *

**How was it? Just to give you an idea how strong Sasuke and Naruto are at this time (they're not as strong as they are in part one, but definately stronger than what they were at this age), I'm going to give them a bio.**

**Sasuke: genin; age five; 10****  
**Ninjutsu: 1.5  
Taijutsu: 1.5  
Genjutsu: 1  
Intelligence: 1  
Strength: 1  
Speed: 1.5  
Stamina: 1  
Hand seals: 1.5

**Naruto: genin; age five; 7.5  
**Ninjutsu: 1  
Taijutsu: 1  
Genjutsu: 0.5  
Intelligence: 0.5  
Strength: 1  
Speed: 1  
Stamina: 2  
Hand seals: 0.5


End file.
